Telecommunication service wires coming into the home typically include two or three pairs of small diameter insulated copper wires around which is an insulating plastic sleeve followed by a metal shielding layer, such as aluminum foil, and an outer plastic insulating sheath. The pairs of wires provide electrical circuits over which voice, data and low level power may be transmitted into the home. The metal shield in the service wire is provided to shield the conductors from stray electrical fields which might alter the information sent on the pairs of wires. With the increase in data transmission over telephone wires and the increase in data transmission rates, the shield and its connection has taken on an increased importance. However, due to the age of many residential installations and the availability of only cumbersome bolted on connections, in many residences the service wire is connected in the home only by the pairs of insulated copper conductors and there is no connection to ground the service wire shield.